


Tim Drake Short #5: April Fools

by Akoia



Series: Tim Drake Shorts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoia/pseuds/Akoia
Summary: This was Tim's year.





	Tim Drake Short #5: April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something for April Fools day

Tim looked down at his bed, a grin stretching over his face. He took a moment and thought, maybe he was taking it a  _little_ far. But at the same time, he needed to get back at Dick for all the years of embarrassing pranks that had been pulled on him over the years. What better day to do it, than the first of April. He would have asked Jason to help, but this was something  _he_ needed to do. He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. There was no going back. 

He grabbed the duffel bag and left the manor, with only a passing world to Alfred. He heard the older man clear his throat, so Tim stepped back inside and smiled at the butler who raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back." He said nervously. 

"What are you doing, master Tim?" He asked, crossing his arms. 

Tim rocked back on his heels. "I'm gonna..." He couldn't find a good excuse. "I'm going to prank Dick." He said. "He's not home right now, so I have a four hour margin to brake into his apartment and plant the...pranks." 

Alfred looked at him blankly. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Don't let anyone get home, master Timothy." He warned. Tim nodded and raced towards the door. "Also, don't dish out what you can't take." He said under his breath, but Tim heard him. He had to agree. Dick could get creative, but so could Tim. 

He hopped onto his bike and quickly made his way into the city. Helmet on, naturally. He only had to stop for a few lights. It seemed that lady luck was on his side that year. Tim stopped in front of Dick's apartment and got off his bike. He took out his keys and found the one Dick had given to him. The entire family had a matching set. Tim wondered why none of them had tried to get back at Dick before. 

Tim walked into the apartment and frowned when he saw the mess it was in. He knew that Dick didn't really have time to do much cleaning, but the wreck was just nasty. There were empty pizza boxes and take out containers all over the kitchen table. The dishes were piled high. Nothing was rinsed. Dick had left his suit out on the couch, his boots were on the kitchen table. Tim crept into the bedroom and found it in similar disarray. Tim groaned and left the duffel bag on the ground and made his way into the kitchen. 

He found a mop and a broom behind the fridge. He grabbed trash bags and quickly made his way around the apartment, cleaning up the trash. When he was finished with that, he had filled six trash bags. He did the dishes next, scrubbing them off with a wince whenever something touched his hand. He cleaned off the counters and the table and mopped the floors. He vacuumed the floors and folded Dick's suit and put it away with his weapons-which he  _also_ had to organize-in a closet. He made Dick's bed and cleaned his bathroom. He saw that Dick didn't have any clean clothes so he gathered those up too and took them to the downstairs laundry room. When they were done he folded them up and put them away. 

He looked around the apartment, then down to his bag of pranks. He'd spent four hours cleaning that place from top to bottom. There was no way he was messing that up with the whipped cream he had. He sighed deeply and went back to his bike after he locked the door. "Next time." He said bitterly, starting the engine. "I'll get him next time." 

He got back to the manor and walked inside. Alfred was polishing the stair rails. He looked up and asked Tim how it went, his mouth lifting. "It was fine." Tim said. "I totally...got 'em." Tim stalked up to his room and opened the door. He dropped everything in his hands as he observed the sight before him. Everything-from his bed to the pens on his desk-was covered in Christmas wrapping paper. 

There was a note, stuck to his wall. He pulled it down. " _Happy Holidays, from your loving brothers- Dick and Jason."_

Tim let the note fall to the floor. He swore there would be retribution. 

Swift vengeance. 

As soon as he unwrapped everything.      


End file.
